The present invention relates to mobile phones that provide warnings of approaching vehicles for pedestrians using structures or methods that require minimal computing power.
A mobile phone is a portable telephone that can make and receive calls over a radio frequency link while the user is moving within a telephone service area. In addition to telephone functions, mobile phones also possess multiple other functions. For example, a mobile phone can be used to text, browse the internet, play video games, take pictures, record videos, play music, and set alarms. Ever since the rise of smartphone technology, it has been a commonality to see individuals using their mobile phones at almost any location. However, this usage often distracts the user from outside stimuli, and can be dangerous in areas with fast moving vehicles. According the studies performed by Ohio State University, the percentage of pedestrians killed while using cell phones has risen by 2.5% from 2004 to 2010. Although nearly everyone has been warned about the dangers of texting while driving, using mobile phones while walking is still an underrated issue, and a less scrutinized safety hazard.
It is therefore desirable to have a method in which pedestrians can be warned of approaching vehicles while they are using a mobile phone. Such warnings should be given by the mobile phone while it is in use, and should clearly indicate the general location or direction of the incoming vehicle. Because these methods are to be executed in real-time by mobile phones that are supporting other functions in parallel, the algorithms can only use a fraction of the computing power of a typical mobile phone. The algorithms also must consume minimal power in order to keep the battery of the mobile phone alive for a sufficient amount of time. For example, it would be insufficient if the battery life of the mobile phone depletes after one hour of usage of such methods. Therefore, methods developed for larger and more powerful hardware are not applicable. Examples include methods used by Google and Uber's autonomous vehicles, which rely on a combination of advanced cameras, lasers, and radar systems to function and detect nearby vehicles. In addition, the hardware that composes mobile phones are not specifically designed to identify approaching vehicles, in contrast to Apple's Always on Processor (AOP), which specifically functions to perform the voice recognition that powers up Siri. This further stresses the importance of needing an algorithm that is efficient and requires minimal battery power. Overall, these methods of warning pedestrians of incoming vehicles while they are using a mobile phone serves to make pedestrians more aware of their surroundings, thereby decreasing the chance for pedestrian-vehicle accidents to occur.
This application is a continuation-in-part application of previous patent application with a Ser. No. 15/476,806, and filed by David Shau on Mar. 31, 2017. The previous patent application focuses on mobile devices that provide warnings of dangerous traffic conditions by detecting natural noises emitted by nearby vehicles. This patent application specifies the algorithms used to accomplish the purpose.